Nautiscarader's Smutember 2018 Day 1 - Foreplay, Wendip
by nautiscarader
Summary: Smutember day 1 - Foreplay, Wendip


Wendy let out a soft whimper, tilted her head to the side, and closed her eyes. Ever since she was fifteen, she and Dipper spent their evenings and afternoons watching old movies, often riffing at them, but as they both grew, physical contact between them changed its meaning, from playful, through awkward, to exhilarating, soothing and exciting.

And Dipper Pines learned quickly which buttons to push to make Wendy forget about a movie completely.

It started with his kisses. Actually, it started with his breath on her neck; her skin was covered with goosebumps and her brain knew how the evening was going to play a split of second before his lips met her skin. She let him do his job, giving him only the tiniest of moans, wondering how long will he think she does want to continue watching the flick.

His kisses were almost formal, but Wendy knew that they were required for any ride.

Then came the arms.

At some point in their life, an utterly unexplainable (even by Gravity Falls standards) has happened: Dipper has outgrown Wendy. Not by much, but that suddenly meant that the snuggler became the snugglee and vice-versa. Fortunately, at that point, both were okay with that switch.

That change made Dipper quite nervous and restrained with his behaviour, until Wendy explained to him that it's quite okay to hold arms around one's girlfriend's belly while snuggling. Of course that was also a gateway drug to other form of intimacy, and Wendy knew it.

While his kisses continued, now on slightly broader area, as Wendy exposed her neck and shoulders to let his skills flourish, Dipper's hand wandered from their default position - one up, and one down. And just like she helped him with her neck, Wendy arched up, stretched her arms back and grabbed Dipper's hair. That gave his hands even better access to her breasts and, once she parted her legs, her crotch.

Losing all pretence, she turned her head back so that their lips could meet, almost at the same time as his left hand slipped underneath her shirt, and his right begun fumbling with her belt. The inclusion of his tongue was a pleasant, and unexpected addition that surprised Wendy, but not as much as the discovery Dipper made with his fingers.

He let out a soft gasp into her mouth when he realised that her shirt was the only piece of clothing separating him from her breasts. Without breaking the angled kiss, she confirmed it by winking, let a bit of air through the corner of her mouth, and continued their kiss, not minding at all the odd embrace their bodies were twisted in.

Dipper wondered if lack of bra was a sign of anything more, but once his hand finally dug into her jeans, he was met with her warmth and wetness covered by her panties.

\- I'd go commando only if I have worn a skirt. - she joked.

The next moment, Wendy broke from her boyfriend's embrace, and without waiting for his decision, she opened her shirt, one or two buttons flying to the side, giving him the sight that once dominated only his dreams. Topless Wendy with her unbuttoned jeans stood high on Dipper's list of her sexiest attires, and it was enough to render him speechless for a few seconds.

His momentary indecisiveness gave Wendy chance to took over their foreplay; she grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up, making them equal in their disrobed states. As Dipper continued taking off his shirt that got just a bit tangled around his head, Wendy was already undoing his jeans, and when Dipper regained his sight, he was pulled towards the other end of the bed by Wendy trying to take off his pants and jeans at the same time.

But Dipper hasn't given up; he used Wendy's struggle as a distraction and toppled her to her back, her long hair haloing around her head on her blue bedsheets. He continued the trail of kisses through her chest, his hands this time trying to prevent Wendy's arms of losing his advantage.

She lout a loud moan when he closed his mouth around one of her nipples, an act that suddenly changed her tactic too; her hands now moved to his head, actively trying to push him down, and Dipper had difficulties resisting that force. Though he'd love to to visit her other mound and the extra susceptible to caresses valley between them, he had to dash lower and lower, feeling the muscles on her belly twitch under his every kiss.

He was then forced to part with her body, just for a few seconds in which Wendy herself rose her legs into the air to take last two pieces of her attire off. But as she did so, she exposed her sex to Dipper's tongue, and had to actively put her hand over her lips when his mouth touched her for the first time this evening. Dipper knew she was wet before, but the few minutes of them struggling has evidently opened the floodgates, darkening her bedsheets with her fluids dripping from her opening.

While Wendy took care of her jeans, Dipper dived deeper and deeper into her pussy, licking her puffy lips, and gently brushing them with his fingers, adding them as the volume of her moans grew, closing the vicious circle. Only when her trousers fell to the floor, Dipper has managed to bring his girlfriend to her first orgasm, as his head was clutched between her spasming, trashing thighs, and his named spilled from her mouth.

He rose from between her legs, expecting to find Wendy at least a bit shocked by the tempo of the orgasm that just rolled through her body, but as he did so, he was pushed to the mountain of pillows behind him by the ravenous blur of red hair. Wendy placed one hand on his still very much hairless chest, as if to trap him in that position, while her other hand dug in the layers of his clothes, sliding his pants and jeans down. For a moment, Dipper wanted to help her, but as their eyes met, a playful smirk on his face told her that she will have to do it herself.

And soon enough Dipper felt the wave of fresh air around his cock that sprung to action, much to Wendy's satisfaction. Her right hand joined the left one on his chest, as the lumberjill straddled him, letting drops of her fluids drip onto his tip.

\- Foreplay's over. - Wendy stated - And don't worry, I'll repay you for that tongue action later.

She kissed him, and in one swift move she impaled herself on his cock, letting his moans spill into her mouth, as her warmth surrounded him.

In the background, a man, being eaten alive by an enormous guinea pig gave his last scream. Wendy and Dipper tried watching this movie three times already this week, and so far, it ended with two opening cunnilinguses for Dipper and one blowjob with massive facial for Wendy. Perhaps one day they will know how the movie ended.


End file.
